Emotions, Emotions
by raven4darkness
Summary: raven and robin admit their true feelings, a stranger from ravens past comes into the titans life.What is raven to do?please read and review and tell if u liked it or not just revies i dont care if its negative or positive
1. Default Chapter

It was a normal day at titans' tower. The changeling known as beast boy was playing video games with the half human half robot known as cyborg, the beautiful alien starfire was watching them in aww and cheering. Robin a.k.a the boy wonder was training his martial arts skills in the training room, and the goth girl from the interdimentional world of azarath was found where she usually is. In her room meditating while muttering her special incantation. azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos she was muttering until she heard a knock on her door. She answered the door angrily for being disturbed while meditated. She opened the door about 4 inches cause no one is allowed into her room. It was robin who had knocked. She was surprised it was him since he never bothered her while she was meditating. So she was a little surprised. Unfortunately robin noticed and said, "raven are you ok?" She said she was fine and to robins surprise she opened the completely and she had asked him to come inside. Robin was now really surprised she never had invited anyone else into her room. Raven noticed robin was shocked so she said in an annoyed voice"robin are you coming in or what? And why did u knock on my door? Deep down she was kind of glad he had knocked for she have had a crush on him for 2 years now and know it was the perfect time to tell him. Robin laid down on raven's bed and told her that he needed her help. Raven told him that was the problem. Robin told her that he was too nervous. So raven used her empathy powers to figure it out. She was surprised for what she had read. Robin had a crush on her, how can that be she thought. I thought you liked starfire? she had asked, and he answered "I only acted like that to hide my true feelings for you". Now she was really overwhelmed with emotions that she blew up the light in her room. Robin noticed and said "I guess I should leave you to meditate and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. That did it her bed blew up, so robin apologized and left her room quickly. Raven ignored the mess and started to meditate but her mind was on what robin had said "I only acted like that to hide my true feelings for you" was all she kept hearing in her head. Later in the evening all the titans decided to go to the movies all the titans exept one. raven said that movies were pointless, but robin told her that it would mean a lot to him if she went and he also gave her a small naughty wink. She decided to go with the others, but since she went with them in the last minute she had forgotten her money. Robin saw this as a great opportunity to win raven over so he bought her, her ticket. Raven told him thank you and when to her inside the theatre blushing. The movie was raven's least favorite genre it was a romantic movie, obviously starfire had picked it. Since robin and raven had wasted a long time buying the tickets. That the only two seats available at the back of the theater. They had no choice but to sit there. As the movie proceded robin was wondering if he should put his arm around raven's shoulder. Bad move raven used her empathy powers and read his mind. Trying to give the boy wonder a break she rested her heat on his shoulders. So robin had no choice but to wrap his arm around her. It was a happy moment for both of them. Raven felt so confortable in robin's arms that she dozed off (besides the movie was sooooo boring and not her type). Raven dreamt that she was sucking on a popsicle . That is until she woke up and found out that it wasn't a popcicle but robin's tongue. He had kissed her while she was sleeping. Even though it was creepy she liked it so she kissed him back, but this time she stuck her tongue in his mouth and he was the one who sucked. She could here him think, "this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship". She was happy he though of that. As the titans returned home raven and robin kept glancing at each other. Fortunately no one noticed, well at least that was they thought because they were lost in their own world. Little did they know that starfire had been watching them and now she felt more and more jealous by every glance raven and robin gave each other. When the titans arrived they found the door to raven room opened and there was a guy the middle of the room and what raven noticed he was meditating and muttering azarath metrion zinthos over and over again. Raven recognized his voice he was...........


	2. control it raven control it

It was her fraternal twin brother, Rigon.** A/N I KNOW SOUNDS LIKE TRIGON BUT IT REALLY IS A COMBINATION OF RAVEN AND HER FATHER'S NAME, SO THERE YOU GUYS HAVE IT Rigor. ** Raven was startled to see her brother in earth. Since the last time she him was in the prison of Azarath because he couldn't control his power. Nearly destroying Azarath and all of its inhabitants.

Rigon broke of the trance he was in and smiled at the "visitors". "Hi little sis", was all he said. Raven told him that what he was doing here not in her usual monotone but in a normal clear voice. The other titans figured out that this how. Raven probably shows happiness. What cant a guy visit his favorite little sister?" was all that Rigon said. With that he got up ran to raven and picked her up and whirled around in circles. "I'm not a little girl anymore Rigon" raven said although the titans and rigon could trace a little of joy in her voice. Seeing what was happening and how raven was actually feeling emotions with this guy Robin got kind of jealous. Who are you and what are you ding here? Robin asked the boy, in a growling almost rude voice.

"He's rigon my twin brother" raven told them

"Twin but he's a guy" beast boy asked

"Fraternal twin you, idiot" raven told him

Hearing those words from raven made robin feel like a large amount of weight was carried off his shoulders. Feeling much better robin said, "Why don't we all go to bed" robin said. So everybody retreated into their rooms. Meanwhile raven and rigon were catching up in their lives.

"So how long have u been on earth"

"Today was my first day"

"So you can control your powers now? Raven asked

"Yes I meditate to control them" rigon told his sister with a smile

'Yes meditation is good" raven said

But what she was thinking was _sure meditation is great until you are so overwhelmed with emotions that you end up almost killing someone_

_She was remembering the fight with Dr. Light. Where she for the first time in her life lost control of her powers and she almost fried Dr. Light._

Sensing some thing Rigon asked his sister what was wrong. She refused to tell him saying that it was pointless to talk about it. Rigon knew his sister better so he used his empathy powers to read he mind. **A/N SINCE RIGON AND RAVEN ARE TWINS THEY HAVE THE SAME POWERS**.

Oh was all he said

Raven realized what he had done and got mad

"You read my mind, no one should ever read my mind!" she screamed. **A/N I TOOK THE LINE FROM THE EPISODE FINAL EXAM WHERE SHE SAYS "THEY INTO MY ROOM, NO ONE SHOULD EVER GO INTO MY ROOM" I JUST CHANGED SOME WORDS**

It was happening again she couldn't control her powers. Her two beautiful eyes were replaced with 4 glowing red eyes. She was out of control

'Rage and darkness will consume you!" raven screamed

Raven calm down rigon said. Please calm down please I don't want to lose you again please raven

Raven stopped and suddenly fainted. Suddenly the door to the room opened and...


End file.
